


All Ways In My Harte

by iheartallthefandoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Louis Tomlinson Proposes to Harry Styles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Proposals gone wrong, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, always in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartallthefandoms/pseuds/iheartallthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was in love. </p>
<p>Irrevocably, irreversibly, everlastingly in love. </p>
<p>There was really no denying it, not that he’d been trying. Not for three years now.</p>
<p>He knew, at this moment, that he was going to propose to his boy on Valentine’s Day. He was going to put a ring on it. He already knew they were forever, and he was going to prove it on February 14th. </p>
<p>After all, it was the most romantic day in the entire year. What could go wrong?</p>
<p>Written for the Harry/Louis Valentine's Day Fic Exchange 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ways In My Harte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouisBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisBlue/gifts).



> For LouisBlue! I hope you enjoy it! I had a blast writing it! 
> 
> Many thanks to my super awesome beta, S, who listened to me ramble about this fic forever, helping me with flow and just cheering me on. I'm slowly converting her to a Larrie, and keep randomly sending her fics to read, although she happily reads mine! You're the bestest!!
> 
> The prompt:  
> Louis proposes to Harry on Valentine's Day and anything and everything goes wrong.  
> (Louis tries to make the proposal as romantic as possible but everything he does backfires on him. Harry says yes anyway.)

12/14, 5:08am: The Moment

 

Louis was in love.

Irrevocably, irreversibly, everlastingly in love.

There was really no denying it, not that he’d been trying. Not for three years now.

He examined the soft, sleeping face of his love lying next to him in their warm bed. He couldn’t deny the feelings he had for this boy. Really, he just wanted to wrap Harry in a blanket and keep him in their bed forever. Or, you know, just in their flat forever. Somewhere where he could just like sit and admire what Harry was like.

That was why this whole thing had to be perfect. He knew, at this moment, that he was going to propose to his boy on Valentine’s Day. He was going to put a ring on it. He already knew they were forever, and he was going to prove it on February 14th.

After all, it was the most romantic day in the entire year. What could go wrong?

 

***

 

2/6, 4:37pm: All Ways in My Harte?

 

“Marcello!” Louis called out, as he eagerly bounded into Marcello’s Jewelry on 5th Street.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” the older gentleman greeted back, not half as eagerly as Louis. “It is good to see you again.”

“I’m so glad to be here!” Louis bounced on the balls of his feet. He couldn’t wait to see Harry’s engagement ring. It was going to be so beautiful, as it should be, since Louis designed it himself. (With help from Marcello, of course.)

“I’m glad you could come in today, Mr. Tomlinson,” Marcello continued.

“Not gonna lie, I was a little worried to get your message today. But then I figured it had to be good news, since I wasn’t supposed to pick the ring up until tomorrow” Louis glanced around the shop. Marcello’s other workers were helping customers or tinkering away in the back. It wasn’t a large store, but it was cozy, and Louis had felt a connection when he’d worked with Marcello to design Harry’s ring.

“Yes, well,” Marcello started. “We did encounter a slight problem this morning.” Louis’ heart dropped. He’d wanted Harry’s ring to be perfect, and there was only about a week to go before the proposal. He thought he might be picking it up today, but now he was worried that was not the case.

“What’s wrong?”

“There was a problem with the engraving. We don’t have that done onsite, don’t have the equipment, you see.” Marcello explained. “I’ll let you see for yourself, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis took a deep breath, and took the sleek black box Marcello handed him with shaky hands. The velvety feel calmed his nerves the tiniest bit and he popped the lid.

The ring was beautiful, just as Louis had dreamed it would be. It was a gleaming silver platinum, with three glittering emeralds centered on the band. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes as he lifted the ring out of the snug setting. It really was the perfect ring.

And then he read the engraving.

Instead of reading “always in my heart,” the thing Louis always said to Harry, hell even tweeted it to his 217 followers once, it said “all ways in my harte.”

Louis looked at Marcello, flabbergasted. “I can’t give this to him,” he faltered. “What are we going to do? I’m proposing next Saturday!” The more he talked, the more flustered he became.

“No worries, Mr. Tomlinson.” The old man said with a reassuring smile. “I have contacted our engravers, and they have promised to engrave a new ring for you. We’ve put a rush on it. The ring should be ready by next Friday.”

“I ordered this ring three months ago!” Louis exclaimed.

“I know, and we’re very sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Tomlinson.”  Louis was upset, but at least they were promising to have the ring ready quickly.

“Thank you, I suppose,” Louis said. He handed the botched ring back to Marcello. “I’ll see you in a week, Marcello.” He turned sadly and headed out the door. He’d really been hoping to take the ring home today, but now he wouldn’t have to worry about hiding it from Harry for a week.

 

***

 

2/13 8:01am: The Ring

 

Louis was at the jeweler’s the very minute it opened. He had been nervous all week, worried because he couldn’t pick it up until this Friday, the day before he would be using it to propose. Luckily, his boss was understanding, and was letting him come in late. Perks of working for a small drugstore for several years, he guessed. That and Theo knew about his plan to propose to Harry. It was all Louis had been talking about for weeks at work, not that it was much of a change from all the other times he chattered on about Harry.

Marcello was waiting behind the counter, with the ring box out and open, like he had been expecting Louis to walk in that moment.

“Marcello!” Louis greeted the older man.

“Mr. Tomlinson, nice to see you again.”

“Hopefully under better circumstances this time,” Louis smirked.

“Of course, of course, I checked it myself.” Marcello insisted.

Louis reached for the ring, still cautious as he plucked it out of the box. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the correct inscription engraved into the shiny platinum.

“Always in my heart,” he whispered. He slipped the ring back into the box and snapped it shut. He put it in the pocket of his dark grey coat, deciding to hide it there until the next day. There was no way Harry would check his coat, even though he didn’t really know to check anywhere for the ring.

“Thank you, Marcello,” Louis said, tearing up a bit. Even with the engraving problem, he was so grateful Marcello and his team were able to design the perfect ring for his perfect boy.

“You’re welcome, dear,” Marcello responded, grinning softly at the eager boy. He loved seeing young love, and had enjoyed getting to know Louis over the last few months. “Good luck with your proposal tomorrow. I look forward to seeing the announcement in the paper next week.”

“Thanks.” Louis paid for the ring and left, heading to work, patting his coat pocket every so often to reassure himself of its existence.

 

***

 

2/13, 6:45pm: No More Favorite Restaurant

 

“Hello! Thank you for calling Zafferano’s! How may I help you today?” A young voice answered the phone.

“Yes, I’m calling to confirm a reservation for tomorrow night,” Louis said politely. “Two for Tomlinson, at eight, I believe.”

“Hold on, I’ll check.” The voice kindly put Louis on hold, and he listened to the smooth sounds of elevator jazz as he waited for the young kid to check the reservations.

“I’m sorry, sir, we don’t have a reservation for Tomlinson tomorrow.” The voice had quickly changed from calm and kind to nervous and apologetic.

“What do you mean, my reservation isn’t in the system? I booked your stupid restaurant three months ago! We eat there all the time!” Louis was pissed. He’d only called to confirm his reservation for tomorrow and now they couldn’t find it? He’d booked the reservation three months ago, soon after he ordered the ring. But of course this had to go wrong too.

He couldn’t propose to Harry at their favorite restaurant if they didn’t have a reservation there. It was fucking Valentine’s Day, after all. Where the fuck were they going to go for dinner? Everywhere decent would already be booked completely.

“I’m sorry, sir, but there isn’t anything I can do. We had some reservations disappear after a power outage and -”

Louis cut the kid off. “I don’t really give a damn about your fucking computer problems. What are you going to do to fix this?”

“Again, I’m sorry, but we’re fully booked for tomorrow already.”

“You didn’t think to hold spots for the reservations that disappeared in this magical computer outage?” Louis raged.

“No, um, well,” the no doubt pimply faced kid stammered.

“I was going to fucking propose, you idiot!” Louis snarled into the phone. “If he says no, I am going to blame it all on you.”

“We can give you a reservation for another day, no problem.”

“I don’t want a fucking reservation on another day,” Louis retorted. “No way am I going to trust your shoddy computers again. Not after they somehow delete reservations for the most important day of my life. No thanks.” Louis jabbed the power button, ending his conversation with the clearly incompetent manager from Zafferanos.

 

***

 

2/13 8:12pm: The Ring is Gone

 

“Hey, mate,” Niall said after Louis answered the door. He pulled Louis in for a quick hug.

“Oi! Why’re you all wet?” Niall was absolutely sopping, water dripping all over their new blue rug.

“It’s pouring out there, got soaked walking from the tube. Bloody awful downpour, really.”

“I really hadn’t noticed,” Louis admitted, “I’ve been too busy ‘cooking.’” Louis grinned. They both knew Louis just grabbed whatever snacks were easiest for their lads’ nights. They usually hung out on Saturday nights, but they changed it because of Valentine’s Day. And, of course, it had to be the rainiest night London had had in weeks.

Niall shrugged off his coat, making an even bigger puddle on the floor. Louis sighed and went off to get paper towels to sop up the mess. Niall hung his coat up in the bathroom to dry, asking Louis when Liam and Harry were going to get there. Every now and again, other friends joined their lads’ nights, but the four of them were permanent fixtures.

Liam and Harry joined the duo minutes later, shaking off the rain and cursing the storm.

They hung out for a few hours, playing Xbox and just talking, stopping only to stuff their faces with whatever snacks Louis had bought and set out in the kitchen.

When midnight rolled around, Niall got ready to leave. He had to be at the radio station early the next morning, and usually didn’t stay out too late on Friday nights.

Wandering to the bathroom, he grabbed his coat, only to realize it was still too wet to wear home. He headed towards the front door, calling out to Louis and Harry, “hey, do you guys mind if I borrow a coat? Mine’s still soaked and I really don’t want to wear a wet coat home and end up sick. I can bring it back tomorrow after work.”

“Sure, sure!” Harry yelled back. “Just grab one from the closet.” Louis was engaged in a heated game of FIFA with Liam, and wasn’t really paying attention to Niall and Harry. He didn’t think about the fact that Harry’s sparkly engagement ring was in his coat pocket, so he didn’t warn Niall not to grab a certain grey coat.

“Thanks, mates, see you all tomorrow!” Niall pulled a coat on and left, Louis’ cheers from beating Liam following him out the door.

A while later, Liam made his excuses and got ready to leave for home. Louis was near sleep, having given up on FIFA shortly after creaming Liam when Niall left. His head has been in Harry’s lap for the last hour, as he fought to stay awake. Liam quickly realized his coat was in the same state as Niall’s, and he dug around in the hall closet for one of Harry’s old jumpers. Louis still didn’t think anything of the ring and headed to bed with Harry at half past two.

The next morning, Louis puttered around the flat, making tea and a quick bowl of cereal. He still had errands to run before he had to find a new dinner reservation to try and salvage his proposal plans. He opened the closet to grab his gray coat and almost let out a scream. The coat was gone, and with it, Harry’s engagement ring. Niall must’ve taken Louis’ coat the night before, and Louis let out a stream of curses when he realized how stupid it had been to just let Niall waltz out of the flat with his most important possession.

 

***

 

2/14 6:13am: “Helpful” Friends (Niall’s POV)

 

Ugh. It was an early morning after being at Louis and Harry’s the night before. His show started at seven, and it was already after six. He’d have to hurry to get showered, dressed, and to the station by quarter to seven. Luckily it was a short tube ride away.

When Niall walked into the Capital FM studios at 6:47, he stuffed his gloves into the pockets of Louis’ coat. He felt something weird in the right side pocket and pulled it out. It was a small velvety box. Niall smirked. It was about damn time. Louis and Harry had been dating for more than three years now, and every major holiday without a proposal surprised Niall. He supposed Louis had just been waiting for the ‘right moment,’ and was glad it was finally here. He was so gonna take the mickey when he returned the ring to Louis later.

Thirteen minutes later, when Niall was greeting his listeners and wishing them a Happy Valentine’s Day, he began crafting a plan. He knew Harry and Louis both listened to his show when they could on the weekend, being the supportive friends they were. He just had to mention the proposal without mentioning Harry and Louis. It was a great story for his listeners, and he knew it would drive Louis crazy. He would just be careful not to mention any pertinent details that would give it away to Harry, since he assumed the proposal was a surprise. Why else would you not tell your best friend you were going to propose to your other best friend? Damn Louis.

He waited until 8:00am to start casually dropping hints about the proposal he was envisioning would happen today.

“So, Cari,” Niall started. “Great day of love we have here today.”

“Any special ladies in your life, Nialler?” Cari, his co-host, was a good sport, and he’d managed to fill her in on his plans early in the show.

“Unfortunately not, since you’re taken.” He grinned cheekily at Cari. He ‘pined’ after Cari all the time on their show, it was part of their banter. “No Valentine’s Day plans either. How about you? Any special plans with your fella tonight?”

“You know me, Nialler, just living it up with my hubby. Think he has plans to take me out tonight, even booked a babysitter and everything.” Cari had two small girls, and Niall was relieved he hadn’t been called for babysitting duties. The twins could be a handful, as cute as they were.

“Aww, Valentine date night. You know, I have a friend who is planning a pretty special night for his boyfriend.”

“Really now? What kind of special are we talking?” Cari questioned.

“I’m thinking a proposal is in the works. He is nothing but sappy, my bff!” Niall winked, causing Cari to giggle.

“Sounds proper romantic, a Valentine’s Day proposal. Did you get to see the ring yet?”

“That brat didn’t even tell me he was proposing! I had to find out on accident.” Niall felt a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his beat up phone, seeing a new text notification from Louis, as he’d expected.

“How’d you find out, Nialler?” Niall thumbed in his lock code and read the text.

“I stumbled upon the ring when we were hanging out.” Niall grinned. Louis’ text was relieved that Niall had found the ring, but was also begging him to stop talking on the radio. He didn’t want Harry to find out about the proposal like this.

“You know, I bet it will be the best story. I wish Max had proposed to me on Valentine’s Day. He picked Christmas instead. Still pretty romantic though.” Cari had a wistful look in her eyes.

“Sure will be. They’re such a cute couple, always sappy and loving to the point it will make you sick. I introduced them, you know.”

“I didn’t know you had a matchmaker in you, Nialler. Maybe they’ll pick you to be best man at their wedding. That would be brill!” Cari gushed.

“Totally would, I’d be a right perfect best man.” Niall grinned. Louis was frantically texting him, telling him to cut it out with the personal references, and asking him to shut up.

Louis: Niall, if you don’t fucking stop… (dagger emoji)

Niall: Maybe you should’ve filled me in on your secrets, mate. ;)

Louis: Just shut up, Harry might hear, you wanker!!

“Enough of my stories, listeners,” Niall continued. “If you have a great proposal story, give us a call at 020 7054 8000. Until then, here’s the newest single from Adele.”

Cari started the track and burst into giggles when they were off the air.

“Think he got the hint?” she asked.

“I’d say so,” Niall said, “if these 27 texts have anything to say about it. He keeps going on about how Harry listens to us on Saturdays, and how he wants the proposal to be a surprise, so I better shut up.”

“Perfect! It’ll be a great story to add when they tell you they’re engaged.”

 

***

 

2/14 3:00pm: No More Reservations

 

“Please, we’ll take anything,” Louis begged. He hated having to beg for a table, but he was on restaurant number 15 at this point. There wasn’t much he had left to do but beg.

“I’m sorry, sir, but we are completely booked. Perhaps another evening?” The man was clearly trying to be polite, but Louis just sighed.

“No, thank you anyway,” Louis said, and hung up. On to restaurant number 16. He hadn’t even heard of most of these places before, thus, why he was calling them. He figured maybe one of them had to have a table available still on Valentine’s Day.

“Macco’s, thanks for calling!” A perky voice rang out.

“Yes, I’m hoping you have a table available for tonight?” Louis questioned, crossing his fingers and holding his breath.

“I’m sorry, we actually don’t take reservations,” the girl responded. “You can just come in, though. Our wait time is usually 30-45 minutes on a busy night, although tonight it might be busier.”

“Oh. Ok. Well, thank you for the information.” He hung up and crossed Macco’s off the list. He didn’t want the whole proposal to come down to the chance they might get a table at that restaurant. He looked at the name of the next restaurant on his list. Maybe the seventeenth restaurant was the charm?

“Thank you for calling Lemonia. How can I assist you?”

“Hello, I was wondering if I could book a table for two for tonight?”

“You’re in luck, sir, I just had a table cancel at eight. Does that work?” Louis punched the air in excitement.

“That’s perfect, thank you!” He was overjoyed. Seventeen was his new favorite number. He was only eating at this restaurant from now on. Forever.

“Can I get a name?”

“It’s Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.” Louis almost yelled, grinning like a fool.

“Perfect, Mr. Tomlinson, I have you down for a table for two at eight this evening. We look forward to seeing you.”

“Thanks so much! You have no idea how thrilled we are to come to,” he checked his list again, “Lemonia.”

“Thank you, sir. Have an excellent day.”

Louis hung up and let out a huge whoop of excitement. They had never been to Lemonia, but it had good reviews on Google, so he was hopeful. It was a little Greek restaurant, and it was a bit off their normal path and price range, but he was thrilled to snag their last table. It just had to be perfect.

He was hoping for romance and sparks and the perfect setting, and he hoped Lemonia would provide it.

All the butterflies in the world seemed to be swirling in his stomach as he collapsed back on the sofa. He sat and thought about the important question he would be asking that evening, and heard a knock at the door. He knew it wouldn’t be Harry, who had yet to return from lunch and a movie with his sister. Harry had a key, obviously. He was hoping it was Niall with his coat and ring or else he had one more thing to hunt down before tonight.

 

***

 

2/14 8:00pm: Dinner Disaster

 

Harry and Louis arrived at the restaurant. They were both dressed to the nines, and Harry looked to die for in his sharp suit and curls falling gently around his face. The restaurant was small, but it was cozy and very romantic. There were soft reds and pinks all over, clearly decorated for Valentine’s Day.

They were seated quickly after Louis gave his name to the hostess. A waiter came by to get their drink order and left them to peruse the menu.

“Babe, you look stunning tonight.” Louis stared at his boyfriend. How did he ever get so lucky?

Harry blushed. “Thanks, love, so do you.” He reached for Louis’ hand. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“To you, too,” he squeezed Harry’s hand.

They both looked through the menu, trying to decide what they wanted. Louis kept dropping his hand to his suit pocket to feel for the ring box. Niall had returned it that afternoon, along with his coat, and Louis kept checking to make sure it was still there. He didn’t want it to disappear again.

“I think I’m going to start with a salad,” Harry said. “This one with the raspberry vinaigrette sounds delicious.”

“Only if you share,” Louis grinned.

“Of course, always share with you, love.” They continued looking at the menu. Several of the options looked good to Louis, although he stopped at the kalamari. He loved a good kalamari, and it seemed this restaurant was known for it, if he remembered the reviews correctly.

Their waiter was back with their drinks, and took their orders.

“I’ll have the kalamari,” Louis started, “with a tomato and onion salad to start, please.”

“And for you, sir?” the waiter asked Harry.

“I’ll start with your mixed salad, with the raspberry vinaigrette. And then I’ll have the kleftiko (joint of lamb baked in lemon, spices and herbs).

“Perfect. I will have that out to you soon, sirs. Would you like the salads before your main dish or alongside it?”

“Before would be great.” Louis said. The waiter nodded and took their menus.

Harry and Louis chatted for a while, Harry describing his lunch and movie date with Gemma as Louis sat and marveled at his boy.

Their salads arrived, looking delicious.

Harry hummed happily, and took a bite of his salad. Louis dug into his. A few bites later, he glanced up at Harry.

“Umm, love? Are you alright?” Harry was scratching his reddening face, and shook his head.

“It itches, Lou,” he croaked out. Louis panicked. This was not how this night was supposed to go.

Grabbing his napkin, he soaked it in his ice water and handed it to Harry. It looked like he was having an allergic reaction to something. The cool napkin seemed to help soothe the itching rash on Harry’s face.

Louis signaled for a waiter. Harry was coughing at this point, still itching his face and neck, and trying to gulp down cold water.

“Yes?” the waiter asked.

“What is in your salad?” Louis demanded. “My boyfriend is reacting to something he ate!”

“It’s made of lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, a bit of cheese, and then the vinaigrette, sir.” The waiter seemed flustered.

“Are there strawberries in it?” Louis was scared. Harry was allergic to strawberries, although not life-threateningly allergic.

“There are some in the vinaigrette, yes,” the waiter stammered out. This clearly was something he hadn’t seen before.

“He’s allergic to strawberries!” Louis cried out. “Why isn’t that listed in your menu? It’s a common allergy!”

“I’m so sorry, sir. What can I do?”

“He needs more water and his medicine.” Louis was so upset and grasped Harry’s hand in his, trying to calm down and not cause a huge scene. Luckily, Harry always carried his allergy medicine with him, and quickly took it. Almost immediately, he was able to breathe easier.

“Are you ok, babe?” Louis asked, almost frantic.

Harry nodded. “Can we head home, though?” He was still red, and Louis knew he’d be itching the rest of the evening. So much for proposing at dessert.

“Of course, of course.” Louis stood up, and the waiter rushed back with a new glass of water.

“Again, we’re so sorry, sirs.” The waiter was apologetic.

“Thank you,” Louis said. “We’re going to be leaving, though.”

“Yes, of course. My manager sends his apologies, and hopes you will visit Lemonia again in the future. We’re so sorry for the inconvenience. Here is a voucher for a free dinner for two.”

“Thank you,” Louis said again. He pocketed the voucher and helped Harry into his coat, rubbing small circles on his back.

They left the restaurant and climbed into Louis’ car. Louis shot a quick text off to Niall, letting him know they were headed home sooner than they’d expected. Niall had insisted earlier on being informed on the whole proposal from start to finish, and had kept texting Louis for updates throughout the afternoon and evening.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said, rubbing his neck and jaw, red bumps visible under the harsh light of the streetlamps.

“Babe, there’s nothing to be sorry about,” Louis protested.

“I ruined our romantic evening.” He looked so upset that it tugged at Louis’ heart.

“Of course you didn’t,” Louis insisted. “We’re just changing venues.” He smiled at Harry, taking his hand. They drove home, holding hands the entire way.

 

***

 

2/14 8:45pm: Will He?

 

“Feeling any better now, babe?” Louis asked as they parked in front of their building.

“Yeah. I’m less itchy now,” Harry smiled. His face and neck were still red, although less colorful than when they left the restaurant. His medicine must be working its magic.

“Good.” When they got out of the car, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and led him around to the building’s courtyard. He’d been plotting a new proposal on their way home, not wanting to ask The Question in the middle of their living room, or in the car.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked, looking confused.

“Just to the courtyard. I was going to be all romantic and feed you chocolate after dinner, so we can just do it now under the stars,” Louis grinned.

“Anything you do is romantic, Lou,” Harry returned the smile, a fond look on his face.

“Aww, thanks babe.” They sat on the stone bench, bums a bit cold, but Louis knew it would be worth it. He offered a small bag to Harry. Luckily, he had Valentine’s candy in his car as part of Harry’s Valentine present. They’d just be eating it earlier than he originally planned.

“Chocolate heart, Hazza?”

“Course,” Harry responded. They looked up towards the stars, slowly munching on their chocolate hearts. Louis took a deep breath, gathering all of his courage. He glanced over at Harry, and saw his eyes were turned to the sky.

Louis slid off the bench and stood in front of Harry. He fished the small box out of his coat pocket and reached for Harry’s hand.

“Lou?” Harry asked.

Louis smiled, tears already starting to shine in his eyes, and dropped to one knee.

“Oh my god, Lou,” Harry whispered. His left hand flew to cover his mouth, his right gripping Louis’ even tighter.

“Haz,” Louis began, “I have loved you probably since the moment I saw you. I thank the stars every day that Niall introduced us and that I have been able to spend the last three years of my life with you. You are always in my heart, babe, and there is nothing I want more in this world than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Oh, Lou.”

“Harry, Haz, love of my life,” Louis took a deep, shuddering breath. “Will you marry me?”

Harry launched himself forward, ignoring the ring box and tackled Louis in a hug, kissing him frantically. Louis fell back, his arms full of his boy, still tightly holding the ring box with one hand as Harry’s kisses deepened. He slowly pulled back, eyes shining with tears as he saw the same tears on his boyfriend’s face.

“Is that a yes, then?” he teased.

“Yes, of course, always,” Harry breathed back, leaning in for another heated kiss.

“Do you want your ring, love?” Harry nodded and let Louis pull back enough to present the ring to him. The emeralds sparkled in the fluorescent lights of the courtyard. Louis showed Harry the engraving, earning him another kiss, and then slid the ring on his bo- no, on his fiancé’s finger. Finally, something in his plan went right.

 

***

 

2/14 9:02pm: (He) said Yes!

 

Some minutes later, the two returned to their flat on the seventh floor. Louis unlocked the door and flipped on the light switch.

A chorus of shouts rang out as they entered. “Congratulations!!!” Louis had secretly texted Niall in the elevator to let him know they were on their way up, and to get everyone ready.

Harry blinked back tears, and removed his hand from Louis’ back pocket. He looked around the room to see their closest friends and family members, all there to celebrate their engagement.

“How did you pull this all together?” he questioned Louis.

“It was Niall’s idea, really,” Louis admitted. “He was mad I didn’t let him know about my proposal plans in advance, so he suggested a little get together tonight. Luckily, he planned on everyone getting here early to party a bit while they waited on us, since our plans ended up changing. I’ve been texting him updates all evening.”

“You sneaky bastard,” Harry greeted Niall with a big hug.

After teasing Niall about his party planning abilities, they went around the room to greet the rest of their guests. Niall had convinced an amazing number of people to change their Valentine’s Day plans day of to come celebrate with Louis and Harry.

Finally, they made it to the kitchen, both hungry since they hadn’t had dinner yet. Harry’s rash was mostly subsided, although he’d need another dose of medicine before bed.

“Nialler?” Louis called out. “Where’s the cake?”

Niall popped into the kitchen. “It’s in the fridge. We didn’t have time to grab it before you got here.”

“Ok, cool,” Louis said. “Let’s get it out, I’m starving.”

“About the cake, mate,” Niall started as Louis opened the fridge. “I don’t think they understood my request when I ordered it this morning.” He wrung his hands as Louis just stared.

In hot blue icing on top of the chocolate cake were the words, “She said YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :) Happy Valentine's Day!!


End file.
